


Meals, Deals and New love

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, beatings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the chef for Falcone, Fish comes and kidnaps you to try and get answers. You don't crack so she beats you with her boys. Victor then goes and protects you in the hospital. New feelings bloom quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meals, Deals and New love

You wiped the sweat from your forehead as you finished the last meal for your shift.   
“ Order up!!”   
You shouted out as the person grabbed the plate and sent it off to go and be consumed. You had been working for Falcone for a while now, well to be honest, a few years. You didn’t mind it though. You could cook, it paid well, and sometimes after a few glasses, Falcone would tell you some secrets because he trusted you so much it seemed, for whatever reason. You then finished up cleaning, you hung up your apron, and chef hat. You sighed then fanned yourself, the one thing you hated most about the kitchen was that it was constantly hot. You pulled on your jacket and headed out the door, you looked down to check your phone with out noting that Victor was walking towards you.   
Hey, Falcone I’m done for the night! I’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast!”  
You gasped as you stopped an inch in front of Victor, looking up and into those deep, beautiful, but secret hiding eyes  
“ Oh gosh! I-I’m sorry Victor! I didn’t see you there!”  
“ It’s fine, Elly.”  
You blushed slightly but looked away as you walked past him quickly, hopefully wishing that he didn’t see you blush. Little did you know that he always noticed it whenever he was around you. You had a crush on him since day one of meeting him. You had been in front of Falcone, you where scared but you needed the job. You of course got hired but you had kept glancing at Victor, something about him had caught your heart aflame.   
“ I can’t wait to get home.”   
You mumbled to yourself as you walked the streets of Gotham. You where very tried, sore, and couldn’t wait to get into your soft, warm, bed. That was not what fate had in store for you. You where walking, minding your self and had only one more block till you reached home. You sighed and smiled to yourself till you got grabbed, a starchy, dark bag, thrown over you head, and you where thrown into a car. You screamed but you where soon knocked out and taken to a secret, near by warehouse. The next thing you saw was blinding headlights of a car, you where tied to a chair, and it was suspended over a deep, dark, bottomless, ocean. Your heart pounded in your chest, then into your ears. You went into panic mode.   
“ W-What the fuck is going on!? I-I don’t know who you are, but I don’t have much! Y-You can take whatever you want! Just please let me go!”  
“ Oh honey, I have no use for whatever it is you own, I want something else.”  
The voice the sounded like silky smooth velvet, came from the one and only, Fish. Your eyes widened, as she got close.   
“ I want secrets from Falcone, I heard you might know of some. If you promise to play along, you will get set free. The only catch is you have to leave Gotham forever.”  
Your mind went straight to Victor and never being able to see him again. Your heart stopped in your chest then started to pound loudly as you tried to think of what to do.  
“ N-No, I am sorry Fish, but I don’t know anything! I just cook his food! Please let me go!”  
Fish shook her head then let out a dark laugh.  
“ I will give you one warning.” She turned her head and looked at one of her guards.   
‘”Drop her then bring her back up, alive.”  
You screamed as your chair came crashing into the water below, you had water filling your lungs; a you struggled to get free. The cold hit you as your body started to freeze up from shock. Your thoughts kept going to all the times you interacted with Victor. You were afraid that those would be your last thoughts, for you would never be able to tell him how you felt. You than where pulled up and back onto the deck. You coughed up water and started to shiver. You where not face-to-face with Fish. She grabbed you by your hair and pointed her fingernail about a centimeter from your eye.   
“ Now you listen, give me what you want or you won’t be leaving her without any damage, tell me what I want. Where is Falcone moving all his secret files?”  
“ F-Fish, I told you. I-I don’t know anything!”  
“ Fine, the hard way it is!”  
You then felt a hard slap across your face. Fish moved away as the three men moved closer to you.  
“ Teach her not to make me ask more then once.”  
You felt fists meet your face, stomach and shoulder. That was the easy part compared to how you will end up in the end.   
“ Victor.” Falcone said as he looked at victor, who was looking at the hospital room. Though his face was blank, he felt anger and sadness rise in his chest.  
“ Yes, sir?”  
“ I will let you pay Fish’s men a visit later, but for now I need you to watch over her, for she is like a daughter to me.”  
He then turned on his heel and walked the other way, he stopped then turned to look over his shoulder and at Victor.  
“ I see the way you look at her; I know you feel things for her. I have known since day one.” He then made his way out of the hospital.  
Victor walked into the room, He pulled up a chair next to your bed as you turned your head and smiled weakly at him. You face was puffy, bloody and bruised.  
“ What are you still doing here, Victor? Don’t you have something to do with Fa-“  
“ I was ordered to protect you, incase anyone comes back and wishes to do more to you.”   
He said with a straight face then sighed and leaned back into his chair. He then locked eyes with you, which sent shivers down your sore spine.  
“Since I will be here for a while, I think we should get to know each other more.”  
He leaned up and moved back to the edge of the seat, never losing eyes contact with you.  
“ I want to know why Falcone trusts you so much.”  
Though he spoke the truth about what he said, he always wanted to dive deeper into your soul.  
“ You mean besides the fact I took a beating for him?’’  
You let out a soft laugh then coughed hard and slowly relaxed again as he gave you a worried look. You two then began to talk. This continued on as you slowly healed over the next month. Everyday he would come and sit next to your bed, taking with you about yourself and other topics and what you thought. He was fascinated with you. He was deeply satisfied with your thoughts and answers. He was quickly falling in love with you.   
“ How are you feeling today?”  
“Oh Victor! I got the greatest news, they doctors said I can leave tomorrow because I have healed a lot quicker then they thought. Isn’t that great?”  
Victor smiled slightly, he was happy for you but this meant he wouldn’t be able to see you as much. That made his heart ache and that was a new feeling to him as well.   
“ That is great, just take it easy though, ok?”  
“ Ok, Victor.”  
You smiled then the nurse came in with your lunch. Falcone then set flowers on a table near by. You gasped then thanked him, he than pulled Victor outside. Victor stood up straight, Falcone smiled then laughed and patted his shoulder.  
“ I find it funny how relaxed you are around Elly, yet around anyone else you put on your mask. You know why that is?”  
“ I don’t know, sir.”  
“Because you are in love, that is why.”  
Victor stared at Falcone, then tried to speak but nothing came out. He had thought about this but never thought he would hear the idea out loud.  
“ Victor, love like this only comes once in a life time. If you want, you can even marry this lovely girl.”  
Victor’s eyes got wide as his expression showed shock then he couldn’t but help and smirk at Falcone. He always knew how to read Victor.  
After the day you got out, Victor had treated you to a fancy dinner, once you two where done. You went to get up and leave but he reached over and gently grabbed your hand.  
“ I think we should get something sweet to finish off this lovely dinner we had together. Don’t you think?”  
You blinked then nodded and sat back down, you went to call over the waiter but Victor put his hand up, and smiled softly at you.  
“ Don’t worry, I have something more important to show you, I have never done this before and never thought I would. You have changed that completely, hell I even smile now.”  
“ Victor what are you talking about?” you said as you looked at him confused.  
He then got up from the table, placed his silky napkin on his chair, moved closer to you and smiled. He then slowly got on one knee as he pulled out a small box, opened it and looked up at you. You mouth dropped open as you blushed darkly.  
“ Will you marry me, Elly?”  
“ I-I, Yes Victor!! Oh yes!”  
He then slid on the ring as he stood up, pulled you close and kissed you sweetly. You kissed him back just as sweetly. He then pulled back and smiled as you did the same. This was the start of a new love that would never fade out.


End file.
